


It’s been a long long time

by CandlesinRome



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandlesinRome/pseuds/CandlesinRome
Summary: “[..] E pensavo di essere morto, Albè, lo pensavo veramente, ma ero felice, perché c’eri tu, ed il minuto dopo ero sveglio, ero vivo, ma tu non c’eri più.”————Un Aureliano fortunatamente sopravvissuto, ed uno Spadino voluto morto da tutta Roma, sono costretti a prendere strade separate per distogliere l’attenzione dei loro carnefici.Si ritroveranno per caso, quattro anni dopo, trascinati insieme da un destino beffardo che gli aveva sempre voluti legati.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Nadia Gravone/Angelica Sale
Kudos: 6





	It’s been a long long time

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe? forse  
> Un disastro letterario? Certo  
> Delirio di onnipotenza scritto alle tre di mattina? Soprattutto  
> Alberto va a vivere a Bari solo perché io sono in zona rossa e mi manca la mia università? Potrebbe essere  
> Il punto dell’opera è avere Suburra e Boris ambientate nello stesso universo? Senza ombra di dubbio  
> E si, il gay awakening di Aureliano Adami è Stanis La Rochelle

“Ehi” la voce di Alberto venne più leggera di un sospiro alle orecchie di Aureliano.  
“Buono, buono, non alzarti o farai un macello” il ragazzo poggiò le mani con una delicatezza quasi innaturale sulle spalle dell’amico per costringerlo a letto.  
Aureliano sentiva la flebo che premeva nel suo braccio, ed i vorticosi giramenti di testa per l’essersi alzato troppo di fretta. Ricordava nulla o ben poco, era tutto un casino nella sua testa.  
Che cazzo ci faceva lì, si chiedeva, l’unico ricordo che riusciva ad afferrare era il nauseante odore di benzina, e il vuoto nel petto che gli avevano procurato gli occhi terrorizzati di Spadino. Spadino.  
In un momento tutto si fece al contempo più chiaro e più incasinato, sentiva sempre più panico crescere dentro di lui al frammentarsi dei ricordi caotici che avevano preceduto il suo risveglio. Non scivolò nel burrone della follia perché le mani di Alberto erano ancora lì, salde, a tenerlo sano.  
Alberto stava bene, era vivo, e questo rendeva Aureliano più sereno di qualsiasi altra cosa, per quanto importasse, tutto il resto del mondo poteva essere consumato fra le fiamme e non avrebbe fatto differenza.  
“Aurelià, sei con me?” Spadino aveva preso a dargli leggeri colpi sul volto, cercando di richiamare la sua effimera attenzione, e oh che spreco, i suoi occhi avevano perso la luce che gli contraddistingueva per perdersi nella preoccupazione.  
“Sto con te, Spadì. Sto bene, stai bene pure tu?”  
“Sto bene, io.”  
La sua voce era rotta, emozionata, e le sue parole nascondevano poco efficacemente troppe cose non dette.  
“Ho poco tempo, abbiamo poco tempo, ma non te potevo fa svegliare da solo. Siamo a Milano, Aurelià, in una clinica da un amico de Angelica, non potevamo starcene a Roma, ce sta mezza città che ce crede morti e l’altra metà che ce farebbe fuori volentieri. Non abbiamo più un cazzo, Aurelià.”  
“Avemo fatto un casino, eh?” rispose il ragazzo di Ostia, in un disperato tentativo di sdrammatizzare.  
Alberto rabbrividì palesemente alle sue parole, e allontanò la mano, fino ad allora poggiata fra il collo e la spalla di Aureliano.  
“Io me ne devo andare, me ne vado in Abruzzo, o in Puglia forse, ancora non lo so, ma con te non ce posso sta. La cosa che ti dispiacerà più de tutte, credo, è che non ce può sta manco Nadia, che in realtà è già andata via.S’è portata Angelica in Francia, al sicuro. Dice che le manchi, che ti augura il meglio e che ti ama. Me dispiace, sta bella squadra che avemo fatto se deve separare per un bel po’.  
Io e te siamo quelli più a rischio, Milano è il posto più sicuro, è troppo caotica, troppo piena de roba pe esse trovati, quindi voglio che ce resti te. Starai anche pieno de contatti sicuri, che te possono da na mano quando ne avrai bisogno.”  
Fu tutto così tremendamente difficile da mandare giù, Aureliano avrebbe voluto urlare, replicare alle mille cazzate, rispondere ai saluti di Nadia e chiedere di Angelica, ma c’era un dettaglio che proprio non riusciva a digerire, che mangiava via tutto il resto.  
“Se Milano è il posto più sicuro perché non ce resti te? In Abruzzo te trovano domani”  
“Magari voglio essere trovato?”  
accennò, un sorriso triste e consapevole sul volto.  
“Tu non preoccuparti, me so difendere, sei tu il debilitato adesso” disse in una pallida imitazione di una battuta.  
“Io adesso me ne devo andare, se vuoi ce sentiamo, ma se non vuoi, grazie de tutto Aurelià, mi sa che non ti dimenticherò.”

—————

La tratta Bari-Torino era interminabile, i mille scali lo avevano sfinito e non vedeva l’ora di arrivare in albergo a farsi una doccia. Sentiva già la mancanza della dolce aria pugliese, del sole cocente e del profumo del cibo, dell’allegro quadro caotico che vedeva ogni mattina dalla sua finestra che si affacciava direttamente sull’ateneo, e dalla quale scorgeva gli altri edifici universitari, ben più fatiscenti, dove quel campione umano di ragazzini con una vita assolutamente normale si affrettava ogni giorno con più ansia.  
Era proprio nella piazzetta fra gli edifici, in quella specie di campus non ufficiale della città di Bari, che aveva conosciuto Lorenzo. Era un dottorando in lingue, un ragazzo sveglio, indipendente ed assolutamente normale, per quanto lui si sentisse sto gran cazzo e fortemente diverso dalla massa.  
Era un radical chic del cazzo, ma era anche simpatico e sveglio.  
Alberto non era innamorato, ma era così facile fingere di esserlo.  
Lorenzo era di Poggio Franco, il che era peggio di essere dei Parioli, e come a tutti i ragazzetti viziati, la sua piccola e pittoresca città gli stava stretta; dopo un anno di relazione aveva deciso per entrambi che era ora di cambiare aria, accettato un lavoro a Torino ed esposto l’idea, con tante pretese, ad Alberto.  
Alberto lavorava per un tatuatore, più che altro come segretario, stava bene ma non si sentiva particolarmente legato a quel lavoro, quindi se pur a malincuore decise di accettare, chiese solo una cosa a Lorenzo, in cambio di quella mutazione totale di vita: di scegliere un treno che non si fermasse a Roma.

“Dai amore, non c’abbiamo poi messo così tanto, non fare il drammatico”  
“Se va beh, m’hai fatto svegliare alle cinque, fammi lamentare almeno” replicò Alberto.  
Erano in albergo da venti minuti circa, il giorno dopo avrebbero raggiunto il loro nuovo appartamento, procurato loro da un certo compagno di triennale di Lorenzo.  
“E comunque domani pranziamo con Carlo e col suo ragazzo, quindi vedi di lasciare quel tuo atteggiamento da asociale in questa stanza e di non farmi fare figuracce, chiaro?”  
Alberto sbuffò, prima di tirargli giocosamente un cuscino contro.  
“Tranquillo che l’asociale sta notte non ti tocca”  
“A no?”  
Con un tonfo Lorenzo si ritrovò a cavalcioni su Alberto, che nel frattempo si era già sistemato a letto. Senza preavviso iniziò a solleticare il suo ragazzo proprio nei punti che sapeva fossero i più delicati.  
Le preoccupazioni di Alberto, ed il nodo alla gola che gli era venuto per aver sperato di incrociare Roma con lo sguardo dai finestrini su quel treno, rimasero a galla sopra tutte le risate di quella notte. 

Alberto si sveglio con il rituale messaggio di Angelica, spesso accompagnato da un saluto di Nadia, che gli raccontava quanto anche la giornata precedente fosse stata magnifica come tutte le altre.  
Quante cose erano cambiate, eppure l’amore che lo legava a quella testarda di sua moglie non aveva vacillato un secondo.  
Stavano insieme adesso, quelle due e ad Alberto divertiva prenderle in giro.  
Le sfotteva sempre su quanto fossero state palesi, ovvie, nel loro amore.  
Palesi quasi quanto lui e...No, quella era una storia diversa.  
Ogni tanto Nadia gli faceva rabbia, odiava, tal volta, la sua capacità di farsi amare, prima dal suo Aureliano, poi dalla sua Angelica. Ma, a conti fatti, non biasimava nessuno; se pur a modo suo anche lui l’amava, e sapeva quanto fosse difficile provare ad odiarla.  
“Ci parli sempre con queste tue amiche francesi e ci fosse una volta in cui mi porti a Parigi a trovarle”  
La voce alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare, il risveglio di Lorenzo significava solo una cosa: i cinque minuti che ogni giorno dedicava alla vita di Spadino erano finiti, ora doveva ritornare in scena.  
“Sono di Strasburgo” si limitò a rispondere “e comunque alla buon ora, non dovevamo vedere gli amici tuoi fra tipo mezz’ora?”  
“Ma si, tanto ci metto cinque minuti, poi solo uno è amico mio, l’altro non so neanche come si chiama”  
———

“Sushi? Ma quanto cazzo ve la tirate voi studiati?” sbuffò Alberto una volta arrivati all’ingresso del locale.  
“Dai, Albi, non rompere i coglioni, tanto alla fine ti piace pure. E muoviti che sono dieci minuti che ci aspettando dentro”  
Lorenzo gli afferrò la mano, lo trascinò con se guidandolo fra quell’ordinato ammasso di gente che spaziava fra i tavoli.  
L’odore all’interno del locale era piacevole, quasi floreale, non ricordava per nulla il mare, nonostante fosse il soggetto principale del menu.  
Ed Alberto, l’odore del mare, non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato in vita sua.  
“Trmon, tutt’apposto?” urlò contento Lorenzo, alla vista di un ragazzetto bruno, minuto, ma piuttosto belloccio, seduto al tavolo dieci. Lorenzo sembrò profondamente contento di vedere l’amico, tanto che il suo accento barese, sempre molto controllato, si fece vivo e colorito.  
Alberto si chiese, per un attimo, se a lui capitasse la stessa cosa con il romano, o se l’avesse seppellito insieme a tutto il resto.  
La testa di Alberto era da un’altra parte mentre quel due si salutavano e si scambiavano convenevoli, viaggiava a tutta velocità dal centro di Roma alle spiagge di Ostia, si fermava a prender fiato in una clinica di Milano, ed immaginava la vita urbana di Strasburgo. Gli faceva male vedere la familiarità tra quei due ragazzi, sentire se pur distanti chilometri le loro battute intime, la loro confidenza.  
Perché a lui era stato negato tutto questo?  
Perché Aureliano non l’aveva mai cercato?  
Scacciò via quei pensieri, presentando il suo sorriso più finto a quel Carlo  
“Io sono Alberto, il ragazzo”  
“Piacere, Carlo. Sai che sei pure più bello di quanto questo stronzo ti dia credito? Adesso ho paura a presentarti il mio di ragazzo, non vorrei me lo rubassi” scherzò il ragazzino  
“Ah, a proposito, quel gran maleducato è in bagno, ma arriva subito”

Dopo un paio di minuti, a quanto pare, il ragazzo di Carlo si decise a tornare a tavola.  
“Ed eccolo qui, l’uomo che si fa desiderare” lo presentò Carlo con una battuta, guardando direttamente dietro le spalle di Alberto.  
Quest’ultimo fece per girarsi, ed improvvisamente il mondo smise di muoversi.  
Non respirava più, non sentiva più il cuore pompare sangue al suo corpo, percepiva le punte delle sue dita raggelarsi ed i suoi organi minacciare di spegnersi, seguendo l’esempio del suo cervello.  
Davanti a lui gli occhi più blu di Roma, d’Italia, pensò senza esagerare, e sotto le sue narici si fece strada prepotentemente quell’odore di mare che Aureliano sembrava essersi stregato addosso il giorno in cui era venuto al mondo.  
Era bello, forse più di prima, alto, forte, luminoso come un dio, ma non incuteva più lo stesso terrore di un tempo, era così stranamente normale.  
Fu svegliato da quella miriade di pensieri, e quel vicino attacco di panico, dal rumore di qualcosa che si sfracellava al suolo.  
S’accorse che Aureliano aveva lasciato cadere il telefono che portava in mano, forse anche lui preso dalla sorpresa di vederlo.  
“Ma quanto c’hai messo? Vabbè dai, Aureliano, questo è Lorenzo e questo è Alberto il suo fidanzato. Ragazzi, questo è Aureliano”  
a rompere la spirale dove quei due stavano precipitando fu Carlo, con le sue presentazioni da manuale.  
Aureliano rimase immobile per qualche altro secondo, ma ad Alberto sembrò un’eternità.  
I suoi occhi, notò, si erano fatti lucidi e pieni di tristezza, e le punte delle sue orecchie comicamente rosse.  
Diede la mano prima a Lorenzo e poi, impacciatamente, ad Alberto.  
Nessuno dei due, in quel ritrovato contatto, parve volersi staccare; Aureliano, mentre gli stringeva la mano ne accarezzava il dorso col pollice, e non accennava a distogliere quel pesante sguardo dai suoi occhi.  
Lorenzo tossì, in un gentile tentativo di richiamare l’attenzione, ed Aureliano si accomodò a tavola.  
Alberto, invece, fu come svegliato dalla trance in cui era entrato, ed il primo pensiero logico che gli venne in mente fu “Aureliano sta con un uomo”.  
Aureliano Adami, Aureliano di quelli come te mi fanno schifo, l’Aureliano di Isabel, l’Aureliano di Nadia, l’Aureliano che era disgustato dall’idea di essere di Spadino, ora stava con un uomo.  
“Com’è che vi siete conosciuti, voi due?” chiese Alberto a mezza voce, pessima domanda per rompere il ghiaccio, ma completamente dettata dalla sua voglia di sapere che cazzo stesse succedendo.  
Aureliano abbassò timidamente lo sguardo, in un atteggiamento che su di lui era quasi ridicolo.  
“Ci siamo conosciuti in palestra, lui era il mio personal trainer, ed io il suo gay awakening” disse Carlo ridacchiando.  
“Tu, ma non mi dire”  
“È stato due anni fa, ero appena sceso da Milano” queste parole provenivano da una voce ben più calda di quella di Carlo, una voce che lui non sentiva da quattro anni, e quasi si perse il senso di quell’affermazione, nel sentirla di nuovo.  
“Milano? Strano, sento un leggero accento romano, o mi sbaglio?” decise di provocarlo.  
“Si sono romano, di Ostia”  
“Siete concittadini” sorrise Lorenzo dandogli una pacca sulla spalla  
“Milano poi Torino, eh? Ma sei di Ostia, non ti manca il mare?” Alberto ignorò volutamente Lorenzo, per continuare il suo interrogatorio, guardando Aureliano dritto negli occhi.  
“Ci sono tante cose che mi mancano, a te invece? Anche tu sei di Roma, no? A te che ti manca?”  
“Niente, a me non manca proprio un cazzo”  
“Chissà perché non sono sorpreso”  
“Ho mantenuto tutti i contatti con Roma, però, tutti quelli che hanno voluto essere mantenuti ovviamente” replicò Alberto, che nel frattempo si era fatto sempre più nervoso, la cui emozione si era presto tramutata in rabbia.  
E tornò quella domanda che lo tormentava da quattro anni: perché Aureliano non lo voleva sentire?  
“Io no, pensa, i miei amici di Roma m’hanno quasi tutti abbandonato, una volta a Milano”  
“E che dovevano fare? Stare qui a tenerti la manina?” il suo tono si fece sprezzante.  
“Albi!” la voce di Lorenzo era lì, pronta, per richiamarlo all’educazione.  
Ma l’educazione, Alberto, se la stava dimenticando, perché dentro di se quella maschera che si era creato in tutti quegli anni si stava piano piano frantumando, per lasciar posto a Spadino, e a tutto il caos che ne conseguiva.  
“Lorè non te la prendere, mi vado a fare na sigaretta” 

L’aria fuori dal locale era fredda e secca, così lontana da quello che avrebbe dovuto essere.  
Per strada passeggiavano persone fra le più svariate, ed Alberto cadde, di nuovo, nell’osservarne la normalità.  
Se prima ne aveva trovato conforto, fra il calore allegro di Bari, ora si sentiva soffocato da essa.  
Ed avrebbe voluto soffocare Lorenzo ad ogni sua parola, ad ogni suo rimprovero, che gli ricordava, se pur ingenuamente, che lui con quel mondo non aveva niente a che fare, che lui era inadeguato.  
Avrebbe voluto soffocare Carlo, che era riuscito dove lui aveva fallito, e che osava anche assomigliarli nell’estetica.  
Avrebbe voluto soffocare Aureliano, fra le sue braccia, toccare con mano le sue cicatrici ed ascoltare il suo respiro, per assicurarsi che fosse vivo, che quello non era solo un fervido sogno, e che non si trovavano premuti sull’asfalto di Roma, immersi dal sangue.  
“Albi” la voce dietro di lui, annunciata da passi pesanti, arrivò come una presa in giro.  
“Aurelià, non iniziamo, per favore”  
Aureliano alzò le mani, imitando un’arresa, e poi gli si presentò direttamente davanti, a poco meno di mezzo metro dal suo corpo.  
“Ci potevi restare con me, a Milano”  
furono le prime parole con una parvenza di senso che uscirono dalla bocca di Aureliano.  
“Avrei attirato solo più attenzione verso di te, e tu dovevi essere al sicuro. Avresti potuto chiamarmi però, che ne so, anche una volta all’anno.”  
“Ma io ti odiavo, ti odio, non ti volevo sentire”  
Ad Alberto venne da ridere  
“Se mi odi siamo apposto così, no?”  
Era già pronto a rientrare, a trascinare Lorenzo in albergo e cercare di dimenticare con lui tutto quello che era successo, di soffocare il profumo di Aureliano in quello nauseante di pino che portava il suo ragazzo.  
“Tu non vai da nessuna parte”  
Aureliano gli afferrò il braccio e lo fece voltare verso di lui, in un gesto autoritario, che non lasciva margine di scelta, e in cui per la prima volta ad Alberto parve di riconoscerlo.  
“Io mi sono fatto ammazzare per te e tu-“  
“Non te l’ho mai chiesto” lo interruppe Alberto  
“Spadì, fammi finire. Io mi sono fatto ammazzare per te, per quello che avevo capito di te, di noi, e tu mi hai lasciato come uno scemo, da solo in una città di merda, a cercare di ricostruire una vita che io avevo distrutto per te!”  
“Ma non lo capisci che me ne sono andato proprio per questo, perché ti dovevo almeno un briciolo di tranquillità”  
“Non te l’ho mai chiesta” lo canzonò.  
“Sei quasi morto, sei quasi morto fra le mie braccia, ma non lo capisci? Te ne stavi andando per salvare me, ma non lo vedi quanto è pericoloso lo starmi vicino?”  
“Non mi parlare come se fossi quella testa di minchia del tuo ragazzo, io questa vita l’ho sempre fatta. Tu non mi hai messo in pericolo, io in pericolo ci sono nato. E si, mi stavo ammazzando per te e lo farei altre mille volte, e tu, che sei così di grandi gesti, di belle parole, alla fine di me te ne sei fottuto.”  
“Aurelià, io-“  
“Tu un cazzo, Spadì” lo interruppe.  
Era strano, risentire quel nome, ma era liberatorio in un certo senso.  
“Carlo non è il mio gay awak- vabbè quella cosa lì, comunque.” il suo tono era mutato improvvisamente, miscelando una certa comicità ad una incredibile dolcezza.  
“Non sei manco tu eh, non te montà la testa, era uno della televisione, di una serie di dottori, che vedevo a Roma. Poi sei arrivato tu, e mi hai cambiato la vita.  
E quando me ne sono accorto, un secondo dopo, dovevo correre da te perché te stavano ammazzando. E pensavo di essere morto, Albè, lo pensavo veramente, ma ero felice, perché c’eri tu, ed il minuto dopo ero sveglio, ero vivo, ma tu non c’eri più.”  
Spadino fu investito dalla realizzazione di quelle parole, ne comprese il significato, che non aveva bisogno di essere detto.  
Non l’aveva immaginato, l’amore, la devozione, che quella sera aveva visto nello sguardo di Aureliano, erano lì, ed erano lì anche adesso.  
“Io non ti ho mai dimenticato, Aurelià, mai. Ti vedevo in ogni cazzo di cosa che facevo, nel cibo di merda che mi cucinavo e su ogni cazzo di spiaggia del lungomare.”  
“Io t’ho ritrovato, un po’, con Carlo. Ma, Albè, quella è una pallida consolazione, mi è bastato vederti oggi per capirlo- e che cazzo, mi stai facendo sembrare un coglione”  
Il suo Aureliano, sempre di poche parole, ora si era imbrogliato ed incastrato in esse.  
La mano di Spadino si avvicinò in un balzo alla sua, e lo tirò con se, come aveva fatto Lorenzo con lui, trascinandolo nel vicoletto dietro il locale.  
Aureliano si lasciò guidare con un abbandono che non gli era proprio, e arrivati dove voleva arrivare quasi non sentì le parole di Spadino.  
“Me lo devi dire, se ho capito male, okay?”  
gli parve di sentire.  
Una cosa che di certo non si immaginò furono le dita di Spadino fra i suoi capelli, delicate e devote, che gli causarono una viaggiante pelle d’oca su tutto il corpo.  
E non si immaginò il fiato del suo amore, che incontrava il proprio, le sue labbra, rosse come l’ultima volta e terrorizzate ed insicure tanto quanto quel giorno.  
Mi fanno schifo quelli come te.  
Quando finalmente, finalmente, si incontrarono ebbe tutto senso, tutto quel dolore, tutto quel caos e quella disperazione annegarono senza speranze.  
Aureliano sentiva solo Spadino.  
E come solo il mare di casa sua avrebbe fatto, Spadino fece derivare a largo ogni altra cosa, se ne andò così via il flebile ricordo delle labbra di Carlo, presuntuose e sicure, che per molto tempo l’avevano consolato.  
Toccarono il fondo dell’oceano i dolori pungenti delle pallottole, assieme all’odore della benzina ed al sapore del sangue fra le sue labbra.  
In salvo, come su una scialuppa, c’erano lui ed Alberto, che si erano nuotati attorno per fin troppo tempo, e che avevano passato quella che sembrava una vita, a tenersi l’un l’altro in superficie.

Alberto era come fuori da questo mondo, annegato nel profumo di Aureliano Adami e convinto che ne sarebbe morto.  
Le loro labbra si scontravano e si cercavano, si riprendevano per poi ricacciarsi via in una serie infinita di movimenti che sembrò far scendere il giorno e farlo risalire una volta ancora.  
“A me di quei due non importa, davvero Aurelià, se tu ci stai ce ne andiamo io e te, ora ed adesso. Non lo faccio più l’errore di quattro anni fa, non ti perdo più.” le sue parole furono incoerenti, pronunciate a mezz’aria ed interrotte dai morsi insistenti dei denti di Aureliano.  
“E no, me sa che mo è troppo tardi, ce dovevi pensà prima.”  
Alberto neanche diede peso al tono giocoso delle parole di Aureliano, troppo abituato al rifiuto. Gli mancò l’aria, come se prima ne avesse affatto, e si dovette staccare da lui, con gli occhi pieni di terrore.  
“Ehi, no, no, no. Ma che non me vedi che te sto a cojonà, vieni qua”  
Alberto si promise che da quelle braccia non sarebbe più scappato via, gli doveva almeno questo.  
“Hai soldi addosso?” chiese dopo poco, contro il suo petto.  
Erano stati fuori per una ventina di minuti, e dovevano andare via presto, prima che gli venissero a cercare.  
“Si, abbastanza, perché che vuoi fare?” rispose Aureliano dolcemente, posando un bacio sulla sua fronte.  
“Andiamo in stazione, che ne pensi della Francia?”  
———

L’aria di Strasburgo era tanto fredda e secca quanto quella di Torino, ma intento a rubare calore dalle braccia di Aureliano, quella notte, Alberto parve quasi non rendersene conto.


End file.
